


(TITLE PENDING)

by Tzalmavet



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzalmavet/pseuds/Tzalmavet
Summary: just a bunch ofMoominsdrabbles
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come up with a good title and description for these later when they come to me pls be patient this isn't fanfiction.net and I deserve a break from sending most of my ideas fully-formed into the world

The Groke sighed, up to her neck in snow. She'd dug the hole herself, sure, slipped herself inside, but that didn't mean she was pleased about it.  
She didn't even notice the Lady of the Cold approaching until she was right in front of her. The Lady knelt down, lifted her veil, and kissed the Groke right on her nose.

The Groke made a strangled sound, and at once started flailing her way out of the snow. She made a desperate grab for the Lady, but she'd already remounted her snow-horse and left just as the Groke finished unburying herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was uncertain how long Snufkin had been lying at the bottom of the hole. He'd lost his footing in the mountains, and the next thing he knew his leg was broken. His throat had become too dry to call for help.

Then suddenly, a face peered over the edge. Snufkin looked up, and there was the Groke. She moaned, and it almost sounded concerned. Snufkin shook his head. The Groke whimpered and reached down with her stiff, frost-bitten paw. The air was so freezing that it hurt Snufkin to breathe as she grasped at the fabric covering his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Moomintroll had been so, _so_ kind to the Groke lately. Whenever they passed, there was sympathy in his eyes. Some nights he would sit and watch her, sometimes he'd even bring her something warm to eat.

It would always freeze, but she still appreciated the effort.

One night he got closer to her than ever before; his words were so sincere, so determined. Overcome, the Groke opened her arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. She stroked his soft fur admiringly before releasing him with a smile. Moomintroll tipped backwards and hit the ground with a solid, heavy _thud._


	4. Chapter 4

It was a miserable night for miserable beasts, and Too-ticky hadn't meant to walk in on the Groke sobbing inconsolably to herself.

"There, there," Too-ticky offered, her paws held out in a pacifying gesture. The Groke looked up, ice streaked all over her face. She timidly reached out and lightly touched one of Too-ticky's extended paws with the back of her own.

Too-ticky cried out and jumped backwards, nearly falling over. Too-ticky's face was pale, her eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears. She clutched her paw to her heart, shivering uncontrollably. They stared at each other in haunted silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Het out of gear!! Het out of gear!! Somebody, _hease plelp!"_ screamed Thingumy and Bob as the Groke advanced towards them.

"I'm... sorry..." the Groke croaked, her voice like an icicle on a chalkboard. "You can... keep it..."

"Ho away! We gate you!" hissed Bob as Thingumy sobbed into their chest.

"Please..." the Groke pleaded. Thingumy and Bob, hitherto backed against a wall, darted to the side in attempt to flee. The Groke quickly blocked their escape with an arm and caught them both fast in her paws. They didn't struggle. The Groke sat down, eyes wide, clutching them tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody stood in the doorway, staring silently out. On the path before them sat the Groke.

It was dark and it was late, and the Muskrat was getting tired of all the useless stillness. The Groke wasn't harming them, so he decided to leave. He attempted to nudge his way out from behind the Moomins.  
Moominpappa startled, his rifle went off with a _**BANG** ,_ and there was a horrible cry. The Groke fell flat and twisted wretchedly on the sand. Moaning, she quickly slithered away into the darkness. Where she'd sat, the frozen ground was splotched with ruby-red ice crystals.


	7. Chapter 7

Snufkin shivered, sitting as close to his campfire as he could. He'd been well on his way to the south, but an unexpected cold front had caught him unprepared. He felt dreadful.

A hollow howl pierced the night. Snufkin's heart sank. He was too cold to want to lift his head, but recognized that voice anywhere.

"Go away!" he cried.

If the Groke heard him, she didn't respond. Moving full speed, she slid up to Snufkin's campfire and promptly sat on it. She was motionless for a bit, then stood and shuffled away, leaving Snufkin alone in the freezing darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, excuse me, but please get off of my house!" squeaked the Muddler, scampering frantically around inside his tin. Of all the places to take a nap, the Groke just _had_ to choose the lid of his coffee tin!

"Hodgkins! The Groke is here, and she's hurting me! Please help!" he cried; but Hodgkins was asleep on the ship, so he didn't hear him. The Muddler began to cry, huddling desperately in his buttons and blankets. The metal walls and floor of his tin had grown so cold, that it burned his paws to touch them.


	9. Chapter 9

Thingumy lifted Bob into their suitcase. The Groke was closing in fast, snarling with implacable hatred.

"I'll come back," whispered Thingumy, and shut the suitcase before the ruby's light could reveal them. The air chilled as the Groke's growling drowned out Thingumy's scampering away.

Bob waited.

* * *

Bob gradually relaxed as the air warmed up. They went to see if it was safe outside, but the lid wouldn't budge. The suitcase was locked.

"Thingumy?" Bob called, "Thingumy, I'm stuck!"

Bob cried louder and more desperately, but no one answered. Eventually they went silent, weeping in the dimming glow of their ruby.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was foggy and freezing as Moomintroll trudged shortsightedly through the dew-soaked grass. He was looking for Snufkin. He'd tried whistling, but not even birds were answering him.

Then Moomintroll noticed something large in the fog. It was dark, but when he approached he could see it was unmistakably cloth.  
"Are you in there, Snuf?" he whispered, pawing for the tent's entrance.

Pain suddenly shot up Moomintroll's arm, making him leap backwards. He felt his hurting paw, and the fingers were frozen stiff. As he sat in escalating alarm, the Groke turned her head and coldly stared him down.


	11. Chapter 11

Little My was playing by herself in the treetops, jumping about all wild, gay, and frolicsome. Unbeknownst to her the Groke sat in a patch of dandelions nearby, watching her antics.

Suddenly an errant locust bounced into Little My, knocking her off balance. "Shit!" she squeaked as she fell.

Seized by a rare pang of concern, the Groke stood and rushed over to the falling My. She reached out, and Little My landed right in her paws. She examined her, and realized what had just happened.

The Groke laid her body gently down in the grass and slowly backed away.


	12. Chapter 12

Too-ticky strolled peacefully through the snow-covered landscape of Moominvalley in winter. The woodland surrounding her was all white and funny-looking, just the way she liked it. She heard rustling disrupt the silence, and made her way towards it.

She found the source, and, through the trees, wasn't certain what she was looking at... until it moved. It was the Groke, huge, dark, and strange. And **naked**. She was hunched over, humming to herself, cleaning her skirts with the snow.

"Hm!" Too-ticky thought, turned red in the face, and then quietly ran off without taking her paws out of her pockets.


End file.
